0x10cuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fleet of Cardillias
Mission Statement ''"'We are nowhere, and everywhere. We are few, but strong. We are placed perfectly within the folds of "society" in order that we might bring it down. We were, and shall be. We are the Fleet. This is our tale.'"'' Synopsis We are a mixed group of people from all walks of life. However, the one thing we all have in common is a resent for the intrusion of the corporations upon our daily life. Some call us anarchists. Others call us egotistic criminals. Still others curse our mothers for giving birth to us. But still, there are a select few that agree with our cause of undermining the various companies cracking down on their lives. It is those who will join us Pitch My goal for this group is pretty much as stated above: to become a shadowy superpower spread across the various galaxies and throughout the other various factions. I want us to become so infamous, that the mention of our name strikes terror - or at least strong annoyance - into the heart of the corporations. We would focus on bringing low corporations, but not destroying them. This would serve to increase our infamy. At this point in time, when the game is not yet alpha, I have to say that our anarchistic focus is not implementable right now. However, our spy network is fully operational. If you have any doubts on that subject, well, you'll find out in-game. We would be neutral towards non-corporations, unless they directly support a corporation with their money/influence. There would be no set home planet, just a design that would be placed on your ship, designating you a Fleet member. The positions would be as follows: *Hackers: These programmers would be responsible for creating viruses targeting the DCPU-16 and also for the control of our ships' DCPU-16. *Hijackers: These are the pilots of the fleet, responsible for not only piloting their vessel, but being able to steal others' vessels (if implemented). *Toughs: These strong men and women have the unenviable task of staying in good enough shape to carry out the dirty work of the higher-ups. They also crew the weapons systems onboard ships. *Martyrs: These brave souls will give their lives to both level corporations and protect the secrecy of our members activities. They are the suicidal assassins of our group. *Shadows: Even amongst the secrecy of the fleet, the Shadows are renowned throughout the universe for being the best spies. Period. They inform the Fleet upon the happenings in far off galaxies so that we can strike anywhere at anytime. *Cardillians: Cardillians are the higher-ups in the Fleet, in charge of training new recruits and directing our ships' tactical moves. In addition, the Cardillian of a sector is responsible for the undermining of corporations operating in that sector. *Brokers: The brokers control all the financial aspects of the Fleet in their sector of the universe. In addition, they are responsible for exploiting the economic disadvantages of certain corporations in that sector. *Gears: The Gears are a peculiar mix, part shipwright and part mechanic. They are responsible for the mechanical workings of the ships they build, and as such often send less experienced Gears along with the ship so they can learn their trade. The Cardillians in a group of sectors will be monitored by an Amullier overseer, who has no contact with the regular members of the group except for Cardillians. All the Amullieri report to one of the three Righteous Leaders. They are the unified force that holds the Fleet together. I, Admiral Gourdin, am one of those men. My whereabouts are unknown to my two colleagues, as theirs' are to mine. This is to preserve the unity of the Fleet at whatever cost. Should my colleagues' whereabouts become known, at any time, I would dispatch a Martyr to immediately rectify the situation. If you would like to join this incredibly early faction, please fill out one of the applications Treaties *The Fleet of Cardillias does not join treaties.instead operates under a "Hitlist" containing these factions **United Nations Space Command **Herobrines Army **Blue Suns Corporation **Vector Industries Noteworthy Posts Here any 0x10c posts that highlight the important information about this army is included. *0x10c Recruiting Forum *Fleet Of Cardilllias Official Website Key Members This shows a list of founders/leaders within your army structure and a link to their pages *Admiral Gourdin (Dark Commander) *The Amullieri **C01 **X38 **A02 **B34 **M13 *Shadows **010 **N23 **V18 *Brokers **F45 *Martyrs **G69 **K19 *Hijackers **Z45 **V43 **P45 *Toughs **W13 Associated Ships Here you would add links to the various big ships in your fleet/corp *A Link to the ship page named here *Another ship with another link Planets Here is where you would list the various planets your group/faction/corp occupies *Planet name and link to planet page References If the name of the army is a reference to a videogame or famous person here that would be explained to give unfamiliar users a chance to research it. *It is also usually advised that a link or two is provided for the user. Category:Fleet